Dazzle Drabbles
by Ayla Whitlock
Summary: A composition of short witty stories based in and around the Twilight Universe.


A/N: This is reposted from my other account which I had previously used because I was embarrassed by my fandom. Dazzle Drabbles come from stories I read where there are really LOL situations in them, that I either want to expand on, make fun of, or do a different take on. Enjoy.

**Dazzle Drabbles: Biology 101**

"The new girl is staring at us." Rosalie huffed, as if she didn't enjoy the attention. Ah yes, the new girl. I had seen her in the minds of the collective student body all morning. Everyone's thoughts practically revolved around the girl in one way or another. I hadn't been to impressed with what I had seen myself, but humans rarely left me dazzled. I turned my head slightly to the side to glance at her, wondering what she was thinking. She immediately got a healthy blush to her cheeks, and looked away embarrassed. Her voice still eluded me. I tuned into Jessica Stanley's next to her, listening to her prattle on about how I, self-righteous hunk, weren't into anyone. Someone was clearly still bitter about my cold shoulder last semester. I chuckled quietly to myself, if only she knew why I steered clear of her. I searched again for the Swan girl's voice, staring at her intently, my brow furrowing in concentration. She turned then, and looked at me with the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, full of mystery and wonder. I still wondered what she thought of us, as we got up to throw away our trash before the bell rang. Still thinking about her, I made my way to biology. The irony of how I had previously made fun of the student body for thinking nothing but of her, lost on me.

I sat down at my table, glad no one had tried to sit next to me that year. I hated meaningless conversation with these imbeciles. Patiently waiting for class to start, although I knew it wouldn't be anything new or insightful. 'Bella is so shy... I hope we can be friends.' Angela Weber's thoughts drifted over to me as her and Bella Swan entered my biology room. I quickly looked around and realized she'd have to sit next to me. If she's as shy as implied, I'm sure I wouldn't have her fawning after me or asking a million questions like Stanley. Bella tried to casually glance over at me, and the only available seat, without being noticed. It could have worked, if I weren't already intently staring at her. She tripped over nothing on her way to the teacher, and that's when her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. My mouth started to immediately fill with venom, and instead of the natural thoughts of killing her filling my mind, they took a different turn.

I could just see her below me, skin flushed. Tinted crimson, as she stared up at me through half closed lust filled eyes. Our lips meeting for a long, sensual kiss. Her tongue reaching out and sliding itself across my lips, as a soft moan escapes, opening them to her invitation. I shook my head to clear them of the thoughts, noticing with shame and remorse as I had grown rather aroused with my day dream. She sat down next to me and casually glanced over at me through her hair. I must have had a bizarre look on my face because her heart starting beating rather erratically. I deeply inhaled again, trying to calm myself, but the scent of her just blew my mind into another daydream. My head went down the side of her face, giving small feather light kisses here and there, slowly reaching her neck. It was there I planted a firm kiss, gently sucking at the exposed skin. My teeth barely grazing her skin as she let out a soft moan. It broke the day-dream me, and I gently bit down on her flesh, enticing another moan from her. 'Edward...'

Snapping back to reality I realized the teacher had called my name, excusing me from class. Apparently my mother had phoned and explained I had an appointment. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was ecstatic to be leaving the classroom. I realized Alice had probably seen all of that. I was flushed with embarrassment. No doubt she would be waiting for me by the car. I looked down at my pants, pleased my problem was gone. Then suddenly all the more embarrassed. It seems it doesn't take much to get me to that... Release. I reached the parking lot, my mouth in a thin line. Jasper and Alice were waiting for me by the Volvo. I could hear a million thoughts at once but I immediately tuned them out. I didn't want to know. Jasper sent calming waves at me, trying to make me relax. I pulled open the drivers side door and just slumped there in shame while the others got in. I didn't even want to try to form a coherent sentence. I knew they both knew what I had done, what I had thought. I lapsed into another bout of self pity and shame. I knew what Esme and Carlise would be thinking. I had found my singer, my mate. The one person on this earth that was meant just for me and I, her. They would be overwhelmed with joy. Almost a century had passed, and I wouldn't be lonely. I couldn't keep my shame away long enough to feel happiness.

Bella Swan had walked into my biology class

And I. Jizzed. In. My. Pants.


End file.
